High School Sweet Hearts
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Everyone is at High School. Hermione is dark and not very popular. Draco is the popoular jock that everyone loves. But Hermione. Will that change? DHr! Very AU!


Disclaimer: I don't know what direction the is going in... so give me ideas!  
  
Chapter 1- Back to High School  
  
Hermione's alarm clock beeped loudly. She slammed down on it feircley. 'Why today? Why does it have to be today?' Hermione thought angrily. Today was the day every kid in Trinston dreaded. Back to School. Hermione was probably the one who dreaded it most. She didn't fit in. And she never had. She only had a few good friends that she could really rely on without them bugging on her. And they had been friends for a long time.  
  
So Hermione dragged herself out of bed and trudged over to her dresser. 'What to wear....' Hermione finally picked out a a plain black halter top that exposed her belly button ring. To go wih it she wore her black dance pants. Hermione had been dancing for awhile. Not ballet. Not interpretive. Just dance. And she was top of her class.  
  
Hermione slipped in her black skull belly button ring and walked into the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and scrubbed away.Once she saw they were sparkly clean she started brushing her hair. It flowed down to her waist. When she got all the tangles out she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
There was a long mirror in the corner of Hermione's room. She stepped up to it to look at herself. Long straight black hair streaked with red flowed down. Icy purple eyes stared back her slim figure. She looked wonderful. If only everyone else could see that. She turned slowly and walked out of her room.  
  
Since Hermione wasn't hungry for breakfast she skipped it. Instead she just grabbed her back pack and ran out the door. As she walked to school she saw a familiar face. The it hit her. "Stephanie!" She cried out.  
  
The girl turned and saw Hermione. "'Mione!" Stephanie returned.  
  
Hermione ran up to her friend and embraced her. She pulled back and looked at her friend. Short blonde hair fell to just after her ears. Sapphire blue eyes. A skinny figure. She was wearing a black 'Ramones' shirt and some jeans.  
  
"Looking good!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Not looking so bad yourself!" Stephanie commented.  
  
"Have you seen Tara at all this summer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. Have you?" Stephanie replied.  
  
"Nope. I guess we'll just have to wait until we get to school," Hermione said sadly. Tara was another friend of their's.  
  
So they kept walking discussing all that had happened over the summer. Stephanie had gotten a new tattoo. It said 'YOUR NAME' on her ass. She walked up to people and said 'Hey! I have your name tattooed on my ass!' and they would freak out and run away. Hermione cracked up at that.  
  
"So what about you? What has happened to the Dark Queen?" Stephanie questioned.  
  
"Well not much actually. I went on a cruise in the Carribean. And got you a little somethin," Hermione said.  
  
"What is it?!" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I can't give it to you yet! I have to wait until I see the others. Then I can give you guys all your gifts together!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"That's shit," Stephanie moaned. She was a very greedy little person.  
  
"Yeah. I know," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well come on!" Stephanie yelled as she sprinted towards school.  
  
"Wait up!" Hermione called as she ran to catch up with her friend.  
  
The two ran the rest of the way to school. When they finally reached the doors of the school they glanced att eachother.  
  
"It's now or never," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'll take never," Hermione stated as she turned around and was about to walk away.  
  
Stephanie grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her up the stairs.  
  
"I want my pressie! Come on!" Stephanie begged.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione groaned as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Good," Stephanie said as she opened the door to Trinston High School.  
  
Hermione walked in and looked around. 'Still the same' she thought.  
  
"Let's go find the others!" Stephanie hollered.  
  
"Can we wait until lunch? I just... don't know. I feel like there is something I need to do first," Hermione said warily.  
  
"Ok. but at lunch you better give me my pressie!" Stephanie warned.  
  
"Promise," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. Catch ya later!" Stephanie yelled as she ran down the hallway.  
  
Hermione groaned as she walked over to her new locker. She pulled out her books and plopped everything else inside. She shut her locker and turned around. She jumped as she saw him.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," He said.  
  
"Back off Malfoy," Hermione replied coldly.  
  
"Oh wow! Love the insult Granger!" Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Listen Malfoy. When you try to insult me, you're bad. When you try to intimidate me, you're really bad. But when you try to be bad. You suck," Hermione said loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Watch it Granger," Malfoy warned.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Insult me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I'm gonna do this," Malfoy said as he swung a fist at her. Hermione anticipated the move and blocked it.  
  
"Wow Granger. Gotta give you props on that one," Malfoy said.  
  
"Let me return the prop," Hermione said as she hit him in the face. It probably didn't help that she had rings on all of her fingers.  
  
"Damn Granger!" Draco yelled. He was on the ground bleeding.  
  
"Told you to back off," Hermione said.  
  
"You better watch your back, Granger," Malfoy sneered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************************  
  
"You really did that?!" Stephanie questioned loudly.  
  
"Yup. What's the big deal?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's the big deal?! You just hit the most popular guy in school and lived to tell the tale!" Tara hollered.  
  
"Guess it was pretty cool," Hermione said.  
  
"Very cool you mean!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Awesomely cool!" Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione stated.  
  
Harry was dating Tara and Ron was dating Stephanie. Hermione didn't have a boyfriend though. Her friends always talked about how she needed to find somebody. And she always said she was ok with being single. But she wasn't. Seeing her friends kissing eachother all the time was kinda sad. Sometimes she'd imagine what it would be like being with someone. Reading the newspaper together, going on romantic dates, all the corny stuff. Then she'd realize that she would never have that. That she would always be alone. Until the day that she died.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione went up to her locker for the second time that day and screamed. It had grafeeti all over it. It said stuff like 'Dyke' and 'Freak' all over it. That was it. That was the last straw. Malfoy had to pay.  
  
Then she saw him loidering close by with some of his friends laughing at her. She stormed up to him angrily.  
  
"You think that's funny?" Hermione questioned, her hands shaking with anger.  
  
"No. I think it's hilarious actually," Malfoy replied.  
  
"That's it," Hermione said as she punched him in the stomach.  
  
"No. This is," Malfoy said as he went to kick her. Hermione grabbed his leg and flipped him over.  
  
"You bitch!" Malfoy yelled as he got up.  
  
"I told you that was it. Now stay away from me. Stay away from my friends. And leave us alone," Hermione said. And with that she walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Well that was chapter one! How was it? I need feedback in order to continue. It was kinda short I know, but I will make the next chapter longer.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
